Sandbox/Episode
Newly-assigned Fubuki arrives at a naval base & is interrupted during a tour to sortie against a mysterious enemy. 「It's Fubuki! With Regards!」 Ship girls are those whom possess souls of ships from days past. Now, at a naval base that is assigned such girls, Special Type Destroyer Fubuki arrives. Along with her roommates Mutsuki & Yuudachi, she tours the First Carrier Division's training grounds, where she cannot not look away from Aircraft Carrier Akagi's awe-inspiring figure. Akagi's words - "I hope we can fight in the same fleet someday" - cause Fubuki's heart to throb. Story Within the water, a recitation of the Gosei is heard. As the setting is described, an Abyssal fleet is shown. It consists of Standard Carrier Wo-Class, Battleship Ru-Class, Light Cruiser Ho-Class, Light Cruiser To-Class, Destroyer I-Class, & Destroyer Ha-Class. Along with a palette shift, a it morphs into a different fleet consisting of Battleship Ru-Class, Light Cruiser Ho-Class, an unindentified Late Model, Destroyer I-Class Late Model, Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class, & Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class. They are engaged by a Naval Base's Fourth Fleet. It consists of Haruna, Kirishima, Kuma, Tama, Atago, & Shoukaku, whom is shooting Type 97 Torpedo Bombers & Type 99 Dive Bombers. The secretary ship Nagato is assisted by Mutsu with Ooyodo on comms. They're in search of the Abyssal's base. Elsewhere, on a cliff, Akagi shoots a Type 97 Torpedo Bomber that soon flys by Fubuki, whom is on a beach platform at a naval base. The newly-assigned Fubuki procedes inside the main building, where she meets Mutsuki. After exchanging greetings, Mutsuki begins a tour, during which shots of Mamiya with the Akatsuki Class & docks with Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, & (possibly) Wakaba flash by. First stopping by their room as part of the Torpedo Squadron Three, they greet Yuudachi, who is roped into the tour as well. Of the other members, Sendai & Jintsuu drop by due to Sendai's excitement while Naka is seen outside, promoting her idol activities to Asashio while Kagerou, Samidare, & others walk by. A fight scene interrupts, with Kuma engaging the Destroyer I-Class Late Model, along with Tama & Atago, while one of Shoukaku's Type 97 Torpedo Bombers scouts for the enemy base. It's successful & Nagato orders the fleet to return. Back at the base, Tone runs by, leading a destroyer procession of Shimakaze, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, & Kisaragi. When Fubuki, Mutsuki, & Yuudachi stop in their classroom, Fubuki asks about combat experience. After Mutsuki mentions she's been in two battles, Fubuki fiddles with her fingers & when Yuudachi interprets that as twenty, Fubuki doesn't deny it before a Type 21 Zero Fighter interrupts them. Seeing it, Yuudachi & Mutsuki introduce the First Carrier Division of Akagi & Kaga, whom are famous for a battle in which they, in a single fleet, took out dozens of Abyssals without receiving a hit. Making their next stop the the carrier training grounds, they witness Akagi's practice with red striped Type 21 Zero Fighters as Kaga looks on from inside the dojo. When spotted by Kaga, Fubuki clumsiness causes them to be stopped, leading to an exchange of greetings. Akagi's words strike a chord within Fubuki, especially the hope to be in the same fleet. The next stop is Cafe Mamiya, where they partake in her famous super-size fruit parfaits. Kitakami & Ooi are also enjoying them, though Ooi is in a sour mood. Apparently, when those two are together, it's best not to talk to them. Before they get to fully enjoy the snacks; however, a siren activates, notifying them, along with Asashio, Ooshio, Michishio, Yuubari, & others. After a cut with a Shibafu illustration of Fubuki, Ooyodo starts the briefing to those assembled at a port - the Third Torpedo Squadron: Jintsuu, Fubuki, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, Sendai, & Naka; the First (Carrier) Task Force: Akagi, Kaga, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Souryuu, Hiryuu; & the Second Support Fleet: Kongo, Hiei, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Yuubari, & Mogami. Nagato takes over, describing the situation with the hostiles, the Abyssal Fleet that controls the seas around the naval base, as the Fourth Fleet rests in the docks. An image of the Abyssal Fleet detachment is shown, spearheaded by Anchorage Hime & consisting of various units. The First Fleet is point while the Third Fleet recons. Dai San launches first, flagship Jintsuu Dai Ni, flagship Kongo? Dai Icchi, flagship Akagi? The assigned fleets depart, strangely, Fubuki appears to have difficulties. Troubles arise in the first fleet, where Fubuki seems inexperienced. It turns out she has no experience, but with coaxing from the others, she pushes on. They encounter a detachment of Destroyer Ha-Classes, but Destroyer Ro-Classes interrupt their success. During repositioning & engagement, Fubuki shaken up by a near hit. During further repoositioning, the Third Fleet is shown engaging & taking damage as well. Suddenly, Fubuki is ambushed by a Destroyer I-Class Elite. It's lunge misses. It aims for a point-blank shot. However, it is struck - Sendai, Jintsuu, & Naka are rushing to her aid. During a second lunge, Fubuki fails to halt it. The Second Fleet's air wing strikes, with Type 21 Zeroes sinking the Destroyer I-Class Elite & protecting Fubuki. Akagi & Kaga sortie another wave, Type 99 Dive Bombers, wreaking havoc. Yet when angling for Anchorage Hime, they fail to penetrate her defenses. As she begins a counterattack, Hiei & Kongo attack her as well. Unfortunately, no joy. Akagi launches a third wave, Type 97 Torpedo Bombers. They crack her defenses & the Type 99 Dive Bombers wrap things up. Fubuki couldn't bring herself to refuse deployment due to the commander's encouragement Abyssal Destroyers are somewhat like whales. Fleet 3: 2 Destroyer Ha-Class, 3 Destroyer Ro-Class, 3 Destroyer I-Class Shift to line ahead formation Dai Icchi is five minutes behind the other two Sea in close proximity to the Abyssal base are black Anchorage Hime with numerous Destroyer I-Class, Destroyer Ro-Class, Light Cruiser Ho-Class, Light Cruiser To-Class, Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class, Light Carrier Nu-Class, Battleship Ru-Class, Destroyer Ha-Class, Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class Destroyer I-Class Late Model elite Damaged: Sendai, Naka, Mogami Akagi tells Dai san to retreat, Ikkosen (formal name) will handle the rest (& not the rest of the fleet?). The destroyers don't. Fairy fist! Hiei's armaments switches modes + Kongo > BB barrage cracks the barrier Escort fortress attack The others can only admire Akagi & Kaga in the carrier's trademark pose. Indeed, Nagato is pleased by the results. As the day comes to a close, Fubuki somberly stares into the sunset upon a cliff. However, the admiral takes time now to step in & reinvigorate Fubuki, sending her back to the rest of the Third Fleet as they wind down from the day. Fubuki really idolizes Akagi & wants to be her escort. Gallery Anime episode 1 screencap 1.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 2.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 3.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 4.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 5.jpg Anime episode 1 screencap 6.jpg Participants Naval Base * Destroyers: Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Fubuki, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Wakaba(?), Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yuudachi, Samidare, Asashio, Ooshio, Michishio Kagerou, Shimakaze * Light Cruisers: Kuma, Tama, Kitakami, Ooi, Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka, Yuubari, Ooyodo * Heavy Cruisers: Atago, Mogami, Tone * Standard Carriers: Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Shoukaku * Battleships: Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Nagato, Mutsu * Other: Mamiya, Fairies Abyssal Fleet * Destroyers: Destroyer I-Class Late Model, Destroyer I-Class Elite Late Model, Destroyer Ro-Class, Destroyer Ha-Class, Destroyer Ni-Class * Light Cruisers: Light Cruiser Ho-Class, Light Cruiser He-Class, Light Cruiser To-Class * Torpedo Cruisers: Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class * Heavy Cruisers: Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class * Light Carriers: Light Carrier Nu-Class * Standard Carriers: Standard Carrier Wo-Class * Battleships: Battleship Ru-Class * Bosses: Anchorage Hime Notes Seiyuu roles The single Teitoku scene is from their perspective. Gosei by Mdm Sakakibara wikipedia:Gosei_(meditation) IJN's Naval Academy and remains in use by the JMSDF Implied that there are multiple bases Etch our victory into the sunrise! The basic Kongo class armaments can fire in the spider form or compact form. Trivia Poi > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC9Nwn0BgVc Burning Love! > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHqa4VaFdIM Yasen > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvg7hHTnJVk Oi > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlUwc9O_76s 18 pois shimakaze "ossoi"´s till now: 2 Category:Old sandboxes